MOMENTOS ÍNTIMOS
by Mandhy
Summary: Retrata momentos íntimos do casal. Se passa depois que Grissom vai atrás de Sara.  HIT PARA MAIORES


Depois de sair de Vegas e reencontrar a sua amada, Grissom estava ali, numa roda em volta da fogueira, com vários cientistas, Sara estava encostada em seus braços, já era noite, a conversa estava boa, mas ela teve que interromper.

SS: Querido, é melhor a gente ir deitar, amanhã partiremos cedo – ela diz sem se afastar dele.

- Vocês vão viajar? – um dos cientistas perguntava.

GG: Sim, vamos pra França – ele diz animado.

- Hum... Lua de mel? – uma das cientistas dizia, Sara ri.

SS: Não, nós não somos casados.

GG: Não ainda – ele a corrige, eles dão boa noite a todos e Sara o leva até a barraca, não era pequena, mas também não era grande, era uma espécie de lona, uma ao lado da outra, Sara o puxa para dentro o jogando no colchão de casal.

SS: Eu senti tanta falta disso – ela dizia em cima dele, beijando seu pescoço, sentiu falta daquilo, a barba dele arranhando sua pele, isso a excitava tanto, ela tira a camisa dele com facilidade, ele fica por cima dela.

GG: Eu também, Sara... alguém pode escutar – ele dizia preocupado, embora estivesse louco de desejo.

SS: Eu prometo ficar quietinha – ela faz um biquinho, Grissom não mudava nunca, discreto como sempre, ele tira a blusa dela beijando todo o seu corpo, logo estavam apenas de roupa intima, ele abre o soutian, sugando-lhes os seios, Sara não consegue deixar de gemer, ela desliza as mãos da cabeça, passando pelas costas e quando chega à altura da cueca ela puxa para baixo, acariciando suas nadêgas, Grissom a olha e vê os olhos castanhos dela cheios de desejo, ela morde os lábios, ele sorri e acaba de tirar, ela fica admirada com o tamanho da excitação dele, como sentiu falta daquele membro dentro dela, ele volta a beijar seu pescoço deslizando até o topo da calcinha, onde ele retira com a boca, ele para por um tempo apenas fitando-a, o corpo dela era perfeito, não soube como conseguiu ficar sem aquilo por tanto tempo.

GG: Você é tão linda – ele sussurrava admirado, ela o puxa de volta.

SS: Gil... eu quero você agora – ele abre as pernas dela e a penetra suavemente, o corpo dela estremece, ele começa a se movimentar rapidamente e ela o acompanha, numa sincronia perfeita, as mãos dela arranhando suas costas,ele nem se importava, aquilo o excitava ainda mais, ela começa a gritar seu nome, seus gritos são abafados pela boca dele, sabia que ela não ia conseguir ficar quieta, nem ele estava conseguindo.

SS: Gilllll ... - ela geme mais alto jogando a cabeça pra trás, indicando que havia chegado ao clímax, ele aumenta a velocidade, gemendo alto, logo seu líquido é despejado invadindo-a, ele cai em cima dela, arfante, as mãos dela que antes arranhavam agora faziam carinho em suas costas largas, ele a olha nos olhos e ela da um sorriso bem grande, ele não resiste e lhe da um beijo, cheio de paixão, ficam um tempo se beijando com os corpos unidos, ele sai de dentro dela suavemente e ela deita sobre seu peito nu, ele beija o topo da cabeça dela, como amava aquela mulher.

XXXXXX

Eles partiram pro aeroporto logo pela manhã, não havia muitas pessoas devido à época do ano, Grissom estava encantado, Sara tinha deixado a pesquisa pra ir atrás dele novamente, pretendia passar um tempo em Paris, iria descansar um pouco e curti-la, os dois andavam de mãos dadas, pareciam dois jovens apaixonados, Grissom nunca se sentiu tão leve, sentaram-se na poltrona do avião, ela encostou a cabeça em seu ombro.

GG: Querida – ele beija a da mão dela – você sabe que minha proposta ainda está de pé? – ela sorri.

SS: Eu sei amor, a minha resposta também está.

GG: O que você acha da gente se casar lá?

SS: Em Paris? – ela diz empolgada.

GG: Sim, existem muitos cartórios lá, nós já temos todos os documentos mesmo.

SS: Bom, eu não tenho ninguém, a não ser o pessoal do laboratório, mas e a sua mãe, não acha que ela iria querer ir ao seu casamento?

GG: Será uma coisa simples, minha mãe não vai se importar, além disso, deve ter sido uma surpresa pra ela o fato de eu me casar.

SS: Então está combinado, eu vou ao banheiro e já volto – ela dá um selinho nele e sai, Sara demora um pouco, Grissom fica preocupado e vai atrás.

GG: Sara! – ele da leves batidas na porta.

SS: Oi – ela coloca apenas o rosto pra fora.

GG: Você está bem?

SS: Estou – ela o puxa sem dar tempo de ele ter uma reação, tranca a porta do banheiro.

GG: Sara – ele a repreende – alguém pode ver, eu não posso ficar no banheiro feminino – ela o ignora e o encosta na parede macia, começa a beijar seu pescoço.

SS: Você se lembra daquela experiência que eu tive no avião? – ele faz uma careta.

GG: Sim, infelizmente – ele diz incomodado.

SS: O que você acha da gente experimentar? – ela diz ao mesmo tempo em que o beija, no pescoço.

GG: Não faz o meu tipo – ele diz sériamente.

SS: É mesmo – ela o ignora e continua o beijando, suas mãos deslizam até o zíper da calça dele, abrindo-a e abaixando até o joelho, antes dele se manifestar ela pega o membro dele massageando, Grissom fica estático, ele fecha os olhos, não consegue dizer uma palavra, ela retira a mão e quando ele pensa que vai parar ela se abaixa, antes mesmo dele perguntar ela envolve o membro dele com a boca, sugando com vontade, Grissom fica louco, sente uma imensa onda de prazer, já haviam feito sexo oral, mas ali, dentro de um avião, em alta altitude era completamente diferente, o prazer era mil vezes maior, ele nem pensa na loucura que estão fazendo, apenas sente a boca macia dela fazendo movimentos de vai e vem, ele solta leves gemidos, chamando o nome dela.

GG: Querida... Pare por favor – ele dizia quase num sussurro, com muita dificuldade, sua respiração estava pesada – Não vou conseguir me controlar.

SS: Ela retira sua boca e dá um beijo na ponta do pênis – Se levanta e o olha com um sorriso malicioso, ele a olha sério, estava suado. Ele segura os braços dela encostando-a, trocando de posição.

GG: Você é maluca – ele diz sério, ela nem liga – ele a beija ferozmente percorrendo a boca e toda a extenção do pescoço e ombro, ele desce sua mão abaixando a calça dela, leva seu dedo até o seu centro, ela solta um gemido, ele começa a massagear, segundos depois ela fica toda molhada, quando vê que ela estava excitada a penetra, ele sente o corpo dela estremecer, ele a suporta firmemente, o corpo dela o envolve com facilidade, um encaixe perfeito, ás vezes achava isso mesmo, que o corpo dela foi feito especialmente pra ele, ele começa a se movimentar rapidamente, não podiam demorar muito, os dois gemendo, logo chegam ao orgasmo, ele a olha, estava com um sorriso enorme, ele segura o rosto dela e a beija com vontade, suas línguas se enroscando livremente, era impressionante o que aquela mulher era capaz de fazer com ele, quem um dia imaginou, ele fazendo sexo no banheiro do avião, ela apenas sorria satisfeita, Sara não tinha pudor algum, ao contrario dele, mas quem resiste a uma mulher como ela. Ele sai de dentro dela, e recolocam suas calças, estavam completamente suados, lavaram o rosto e se enxugaram, saíram dali como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas a experiência ficaria guardada para sempre em suas lembranças.

XXXXXX

Já fazia um mês que estavam em Paris, haviam visitado diversos lugares, o casamento tinha sido emocionante, porque foi uma surpresa para a noiva, Grissom havia dado um vestido pra ela, disse que a levaria num restaurante, quando na verdade a levou numa uma capela, havia mesmo um restaurante na frente, por isso ela nem desconfiou, não era uma capela qualquer, ficava perto de um lago e era todo iluminado, vários turistas iam lá apenas para isso, quando chegaram ela teve um grande surpresa, estava tudo decorado com rosas e tinha uma menina tocando a marcha da noiva no piano, Sara ficou emocionada, os outros casais serviram de testemunhas. Depois de eles fazerem os votos e trocarem alianças, que eram lindas por sinais, a dela tinha uma pedrinha de diamante, bem delicado, eles assinaram os papéis, um juiz legalizado os casaram. Quando terminou Grissom a levou até o restaurante, ficaram a noite inteira conversando e ligando para amigos e parentes, ninguém acreditava que eles estavam falando a verdade, até porque estavam um pouco bêbados, tinham tomado vinho demais, só se lembraram quando acordaram no outro dia, no chão da sala, sem roupas é claro.

Grissom alugou uma casa simples, com um enorme jardim, ficava longe da cidade, mas havia várias famílias morando perto, ficava perto de um lago, ás vezes eles saiam pra caçar insetos, Sara sempre o acompanhava, nunca achou que um dia encontraria uma mulher que se interessasse pelos seus insetos, teve muita sorte nisso, há dois dias recebeu um convite pra dar palestras numa universidade de lá, aceitou de imediato, sentia falta de palestrar, teve que se preparar logo.

SS: Trouxe um café pra você – Grissom estava no escritório, quase não saia de lá há dois dias, ele sorri retirando seus óculos e aceitando o café – Você não sai mais desse escritório – seu tom era doce mais havia uma certa acusação ali.

GG: Desculpe querida – ele toma o café e coloca a xícara na mesa – Eu fui pego de surpresa, preciso preparar as minhas aulas.

SS: Parece cansado – ela se aproxima massageando sua testa, ele fecha os olhos apenas sentindo a mão macia dela.

GG: Sara – ele abre os olhos – Vai dormir, não vou conseguir me concentrar com você aqui – ele a empurra levemente, ela faz um grande bico.

SS: Não posso nem te dar um beijo de boa noite – ele a olha desconfiado, ela se aproxima novamente e o beija, ele não resiste e começa a percorrer o corpo dela com a mão, era meio que involuntário, faziam isso quando se beijavam, quando passa a mão em sua coxa sente sua pele lisa – ele a olha intrigado.

GG: Você está...

SS: Sem nada – ela completa, usava apenas uma camisola fina, ele volta a beijá-la, ela sorri vitoriosa, eles vão se beijando até caírem num sofá que tinha ali, ele retira suas roupas ficando apenas de cueca, deita em cima dela soltando o laço da camisola, estava completamente nua, ele admira o corpo dela por um tempo, ela era tão jovem, tão linda e inteligente ao mesmo tempo, ele percorre o corpo dela com a boca, enquanto sua mão acaricia a parte da coxa e nádega, ele retira a cueca, e logo entra dentro dela, começa a se movimentar, fazendo-a gritar o seu nome, ela faz sinal pra ele se afastar, ele estranha, mas faz, se retira de dentro dela, ela manda ele se sentar.

GG: Algum problema?

SS: Podemos fazer diferente hoje – ele assenti, ela senta em cima dele, encaixando-se, ele fica louco com a visão, a mulher que ama em cima dele, os seios dela em seu rosto, ela começa a cavalgar com os olhos fechados, dando gemidos, ele aproveita pra sugar os seios dela, ele a envolve em seus braços dando-lhe um apoio, ela continua a se movimentar acelerando o ritmo, dá um gemido mais alto desabando nele, ele a abraça fortemente, ambos com as respirações pesadas, ela sai fazendo seus corpos estremecerem, ele a aninha em seu colo, como uma criança, ficam assim por um tempo até ela adormecer, ele a leva até o quarto colocando-lhe um pijama, ela continua dormindo, ele a cobre dando-lhe um beijo na cabeça, fica a admirando, ela parecia um anjo, se sentiu um homem de sorte, se lhe perguntassem qual foi a coisa mais importante que fez na vida, diria que a primeira foi te-la chamado pra ir trabalhar com ele em Vegas e a segunda foi ter largado tudo e ir atrás dela, ela é a mulher da sua vida.


End file.
